


Little One

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Babysitting, Fanfiction, Fluff, Light Smut, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Hobbit, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, daddy thorin, thorin - Freeform, thorin oakenshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: After seeing his wife, (Y/N), taking care of some dwarflings, Thorin wants to make his dreams of having a family a reality.





	Little One

**Author's Note:**

> {Warnings: DADDY THORIN BECAUSE WE ALL NEED IT, fluff, babies, allusion to smut/light light smut}

Thorin searched the royal chambers for you, calling your name. He had spent the last half hour searching the mountain for you, visiting all the usual places and coming up empty. Closing the door behind himself and stepping out into the corridors, he mumbled to himself. “Where in Mahal’s name is my wife?”

A tiny dam holding a tray of fruit scooted around him. “My King, Queen (Y/N) had been taking care of the dwarflings in the fields this afternoon. Mistress Maya took ill.”

He hummed. “Is it serious?”

She bowed again. “No, my King. But it left her unable to take charge of the care today.”

“Thank you.”

She curtsied but before she could disappear, he reached for a plump peach on the tray. “May I take one of these?”

The dam bowed again, almost spilling the lot. “Of course, my King. I was just bringing them to your chambers.”

He thanked her and opened the heavy door for her before making his way to the fields under the mountain. He tossed the soft peach in his hand and then stuck it in his pocket.

The moment he stepped into the sun, he saw you down the hill. Your hip was stuck out, supporting a baby he knew to be about six months old. The chubby dwarfling was bouncing happily in your arms, yanking on your long hair though you took no notice of it. Thorin laughed to himself. You were surrounded by children waiting to be picked up by their parents, but he could hear your pleasant, soaring laughter from his place by the mountain.

He took a few hastened steps forward when he heard one of the older dwarflings cry. He paused and watched as the boy ran to you, clutching your skirts and hugging your legs. “(Y/N)- Queen (Y/N), Naîn won’t let me play with the horse.”

You reached down and lifted his chin, cupping his face in your delicate hand. “Baron, darling, you need to take turns.”

“But when will it be my turn?” he asked.

You spun, setting the baby gently in a basket placed securely on a bench under the shady protection of a large tree. “It will be your turn as soon as… we catch your brother!”

You took Baron’s hand and chased after his brother, just missing him when you grabbed at him a few times. Thorin chuckled when he heard your laughter when one of the boys hid behind your skirts. Your cheeks glowed with the exertion and the fun you were having. It was only interrupted when the boys’ father stepped into the field to take them home.

“We don’t want to leave (Y/N)!” They cried, almost tearing your clothes with their grip.

“That’s Queen (Y/N), fellas,” their father said with an apologetic smile.

You knelt on the grass and accepted their breathing taking hugs. “Will we see you tomorrow?” one of them asked.

“If you’re good maybe I will come to help Maya.” You placed a kiss on each of their foreheads and pushed them off towards their father who waved and bowed.

You had no time to watch them leave as the last dwarfling of the day began to cry in his basket. The moment your face appeared above him, his cries transformed into giggles. It was the sweetest sound you’d ever heard. You picked him up and set him on your hip, kissing his chubby, pink cheeks. You spoke to him, shaking your head, making of fool of yourself to whoever was nearby. But you’d do anything to keep the little baby laughing.

He was pulling on your hair and reaching for your circlet when you saw Thorin out of the corner of your eye. You turned the baby to him and gasped. “Who is this? Hm? Who’s come to see you?”

Thorin let the baby take hold of his finger. “I didn’t know you’d be out here today,” he said to you.

“I left a note on the desk. You didn’t see?”

“No.”

You turned to him, but he wasn’t looking at you. His eyes were glued to the baby who was sending him a lopsided, toothless grin. His voice lilted and he repeated himself to the bundle in your arms. “No, I did not see. I did not!”

You breathed out a laugh and he straightened. “How many were under your care today?”

“Eleven. With Sahsa’s help.” You thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

“You must be exhausted.”

You hummed, handing him the baby despite his protests. The little one, on the other hand, was delighted at being passed to the king. A bigger crown to stare at. He tangled his tiny fingers in Thorin’s hair and pulled. “That hurts, little one,” he chided.

You untangled your husband and smoothed your skirts, finally getting a look at the stains near your feet. You winced.

“Here,” Thorin said, digging into his pocket. He pulled out a peach and handed it to you. “I thought you’d be hungry after being out here all day.”

You took it, twirled it in your fingers, and took a bite. You spoke with a mouth full. “And I’m always hungry mid-afternoon.”

“And you’re always hungry mid-afternoon.”

You licked the sweet juice from your lips and kissed him. “Thank you.”

Thorin sat on the bench next to you as you ate your treat and told you of his day. Three meetings turned into four and he still wasn’t satisfied with the ending decisions. He could only keep the baby busy for so long before tiny hands were reaching out for you. You took him and bounced him on your knees.

“You work too hard and think too much, my love,” you said to him.

“You’ve worked much harder than me today,” he said, drawing circles into your back with his fingers.

The baby’s mother came too soon. You passed the little bundle to her and watched them walk away with a sad smile on your face. As if he could read your mind, Thorin wrapped his arm tightly around you, kissed your forehead and led you back into the mountain.

“Isn’t it a little early to retire?” you asked when Thorin took you back to your chambers.

“Who said we’re retiring?” he asked.

You squinted your eyes in suspicion and watched as he closed the door and discarded his robes. You slowly took your circlet off your head and placed it carefully in its place over the mirror. Then you were being pulled to the bed. You landed on your back and looked at Thorin with wide eyes as he hovered above you. You only got a glace of him before he dove to your neck but you saw his eyes had darkened from when you last looked at him. “What’s this? It’s the middle of the day, Thorin!” You squealed as he kneaded and pulled at your bottom beneath your skirts.

He growled into your skin. “I want you now.”

Your laugh turned into a soft moan as he placed open mouthed kisses below your ear. You closed your eyes, reveling in his touch and whimpered when his soft warmth left you. He was above you again.

“I want a little one. Of our own,” he said.

Your eyes blew wide. “Now?”

“Now.” He kissed your lips tenderly. “We’ve always talked of it and now I think we’re ready. Am I wrong in thinking it’s what you want as well?”

“No, you’re not wrong. I-I’m just surprised.”

“After seeing you today, I can’t wait any longer.” He kissed you again and you felt him laugh. “You’re going to be a wonderful mother, my dear.”

You swallowed the lump in your throat. “And you a wonderful father.”

He chuckled and dove back to your neck. His touch grew more urgent and possessive. “And now we know you can handle eleven…”

You yanked on his hair and pulled him back. “We are not having eleven children, Thorin.”

“We will have as many as I can put inside you.” He tore your skirts.

“Hey!” But you couldn’t help your giggle.

“They’re already ruined, my love. I will have new ones made for you tomorrow. It’s going to be a long night.”


End file.
